


Big Green Monster

by kinneyb



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: What if Lukas had stayed in the club with Philip? What if he had stayed to witness the guy hitting on Philip at the bar?





	

**Author's Note:**

> jealous!lukas is my favorite and i was super upset when the show missed a good chance to give us some nice old classic jealously so tada i decided i'd just have to take matters into my own hands. 
> 
> also feel free to follow me on tumblr or twitter @ woldenbeck cause i post about eyewitness all the time

"Look," Philip had both hands up like he was dealing with a wild animal - and at this point he might've just thought a wild animal would be easier. "Let's just get some drinks, Lukas. If you still don't feel like this is a good idea after that, we can go."

He watched as Lukas gnawed at his bottom lip, eyes jumping around the relatively small club. "Fine," he said eventually, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Just one drink."

To Philip, that was an accomplishment. He was fairly certain after a drink (or two), Lukas would realize his idea wasn't all terrible. Eyes sparkling, he reached out and grabbed Lukas' forearm, squeezing reassuringly. "I'll be right back."

He started off in the direction of the bar, giving one last look over his shoulder at Lukas.

When he reached the bar, he waited slightly impatiently (if his tapping foot was any indication) for the bartender to get finished serving a couple guys a few seats down. Feeling a gentle tap on his shoulder, Philip quickly turned on his heels, expecting Lukas to be standing there.

It definitely wasn't Lukas despite the man having similarly messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. In different circumstances, Philip might've jumped at the chance to get with a guy like that. Glossing over his hair and eyes for a second time, Philip almost laughed at realizing maybe he did have a type after all.

"Hey," the man greeted, a cocky little smile playing at his lips.

Philip couldn't exactly blame him for his confidence - he was an attractive guy. Smiling politely, Philip glanced back to see if the bartender was finished with the other guys yet. He wasn't. Mentally cursing, he looked back. "Hi."

"I'm John," he said, casually resting an elbow on the bar. Philip thought he was trying a little too hard at looking like he didn't care. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. You new?"

Philip side-eyed Lukas from across the club, a bit relieved when he realized he hadn't noticed Philip's new little friend - yet. Sighing, he raked his fingers through his hair, all but sending silent signals to the bartender to hurry the fuck up. "Not exactly," he replied, his disinterest heavy on his tongue.

But with guys like 'John', Philip knew better. Disinterested wasn't in their dictionary. That's one of the few lessons he'd learned living in the city. If you had the looks, you thought you could take, take, take.

"Okay," John replied, a bit slower. "What's your name then?"

Philip rolled his eyes, not doing a big job of hiding it. "Philip." Then he flinched, realizing he probably should've used his fake name. Not being in the city had made him rusty. "Listen," he sighed. "I get what you're doing, and I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm here with someone."

John looked entirely unconvinced, which just made Philip want to punch him even more.

"Seriously," he continued, nearly hissing. "I'm not interested. Fuck off." Okay, maybe that last part was a little uncalled for but Philip was edging on seriously pissed off. What was with guys and not taking no for an answer?

"Come on," John mused in a voice Philip was pretty sure he thought was sexy (which he found sad). "I get being nervous - " Philip jerked when he felt a hand on his hip suddenly, fingers expanding out to cover as much ground as possible " - but lying is just pathetic."

If Philip was pissed off before, he was steaming mad now. Snatching John's hand off his hip, and making special care to dig his nails in while he was at it, he stepped back. "I'm not lying, you little - "

When Lukas entered his line of vision, Philip was so surprised his words died on his tongue instantly. He barely caught a glimpse of Lukas' face - upper lip twitching, eyes slightly narrowed - before everything went wild.

Lukas' fist connected with John's face before Philip could even think about stopping him, and suddenly the bar erupted in noise - a mix of cheering and booing. The bartender finally appeared in front of them, grabbing John and holding him back before he could try returning the swing, which Philip was pretty thankful for considering John didn't necessarily seem scrawny.

"Get out of here," the bartender barked, and Philip wasted no time; he grabbed Lukas by the arm and yanked him out of the club.

***

Once they were a few blocks from the club (just on the off chance John might be angry enough to try following them), Philip let go of Lukas' arm and stopped, turning to stare up at the taller boy. "Are you insane?"

Lukas shrugged, suddenly looking much smaller. "I didn't mean to... do that."

"How do you accidentally do something like that?" Philip threw his hands up. "You could've gotten yourself really hurt, Lukas." And that's really the only reason he was upset - as far as he was concerned the dick had deserved a good punch.

Lukas chewed on the inside of his cheek, avoiding eye contact. "I fucked up, " he admitted in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry. I just didn't like... what I was seeing but that was no excuse to - "

Philip stepped up, eyes sparkling. "Wait a minute," he interrupted, and Lukas was more than a little confused by the large smile on Philip's face. "You didn't hear our conversation, did you?"

"Uh," Lukas blinked. "No?"

Philip hummed. "So why did you punch him?"

"Like I said... I saw him all over you," Lukas shrugged again, obviously embarrassed if his pink cheeks were any indication, "and before I knew it I was punching him, which I know is totally immature and I'm such a dick - "

Before Lukas could finish his apology, Philip cut him off, his own warm lips pressing against Lukas'. Lukas was so shocked for a split-second, he just stood there, arms at his side, before finally reacting.

Back in town, he'd never feel comfortable kissing Philip in public but this was the city - no one knew him here, and no one cared if he was kissing a boy or girl. Lifting his arms slightly, he snaked them around Philip's waist, pulling him closer.

Philip kept his hands on Lukas' sides, deepening the kiss just barely - just enough to get Lukas truly hot and bothered, which honestly was just a plus - before finally pulling back. "I can't believe you."

Lukas ran his tongue over his teeth. "What? You're the one who just kissed me."

"Mhm," Philip breathed. "Because you got jealous."

Lukas opened his mouth, closed it, obviously surprised. "Wait. What?"

"Lukas, you punched that guy cause you were jealous." Philip was grinning again.

"I don't..." Lukas cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders a bit. "I don't do jealous."

Philip stifled a smile because really Lukas was a terrible liar. "Oh, you don't?" But if Lukas wanted to play that game, Philip was up for it. "So if I were to go back and I don't know," he shrugged, a coy little smile finally gracing his face, "ask for his number or something you'd be okay with that?"

He watched the way Lukas' jaw clenched, his lips forming a straight line. "Of course."

"Ah," Philip swiped his tongue over his lips. "Okay, cool. I'll be right back."

He got exactly two steps away before Lukas grabbed his arm, yanking him down a street. "You're fucking unbelievable," he mumbled, dragging him around a corner. Philip pursed his lips, holding back a laugh. When they finally stopped, Lukas cursed loudly. "Shit, where are we?"

Philip pulled Lukas by the collar of his shirt until his own back was pressed against the side of one of the buildings and Lukas was squaring him in. Thankfully the street they were on was pretty vacant. "You know," he started in a hushed voice as he lifted his leg up, his knee gently rubbing against Lukas' crotch. "I found it kinda hot - you being all jealous."

He watched as Lukas swallowed hard, his throat bobbing. "Oh."

Philip settled his hands on Lukas' sides again, leaning in until his nose was brushing Lukas'. "But I mean maybe I just misread the situation," he dipped a hand down, lower and lower on Lukas' hip. "Don't wanna get all worked up if I did."

If he thought he'd ever seen Lukas hot and bothered before, this was a new high.

Grunting, he nudged Philip's nose with his own. "Maybe... maybe you didn't."

Philip hummed. "Maybe?"

"Fine," Lukas huffed. "I was - I was jealous. Happy?"

Philip grinned toothily. "Very." Taking Lukas' face in his hands, he kissed him. Despite the undeniable heat radiating between them, the kiss was relatively tame. When Philip pulled away, he lingered with his forehead against Lukas'. "We should go."

Lukas nodded as much as he could without disturbing Philip. "You know where we are?"

"Did you forget?" Philip pecked his lips. "I'm a city boy."


End file.
